


a white christmas

by clayisforgirls



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clayisforgirls/pseuds/clayisforgirls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's fake frost on the windows, shapes stencilled into it although they've turned out more like blobs, and the real tree in his main room is shedding pine needles everywhere, red and gold decorations matching the rest of the house.</p><p>Even though the house is perfect, to Roger it still doesn't feel like Christmas.</p><p> </p><p>Originally posted in December 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a white christmas

Andy's house is decked out in red and gold, everything perfectly decorated and Roger has no idea where he found the time because he's barely been home in the last few weeks. There's fake frost on the windows, shapes stencilled into it although they've turned out more like blobs, and the real tree in his main room is shedding pine needles everywhere, red and gold decorations matching the rest of the house.

Even though the house is perfect, to Roger it still doesn't feel like Christmas.

He's standing in Andy's back yard, looking over Austin in shorts and a t-shirt and on the day before Christmas Eve it just doesn't feel right to have the sun blazing down and being able to stand outside in less than three layers. He's not used to it and he doesn't think he'll ever get used to it, to him Christmas is about sitting in oversized sweaters with your family and making snowmen and snowball fights, and in Texas, it's just too hot to do any of that.

"Hey, Rog, what are you doing out here?" a voice comes from behind him and Roger doesn't have to turn to know it's Andy.

"Just... thinking."

A kiss is pressed to his cheek and fingers are entwined with his own and he manages a smile but Andy's still concerned, he can see it in the American's eyes, always so open and honest with him.

"No, you're moping. And it's almost Christmas, you shouldn't be moping. Christmas is a time for joy and presents and other happy things. What's wrong?"

"There's no snow," he says after a pause, voice totally flat, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Of course there's no snow Roger, it's almost seventy degrees out here."

"It doesn't feel like Christmas without snow."

"Wait a second, okay? I'll be right back," Andy says, disappearing into the house and two minutes later he's back with a gift which is pressed into Roger's hands.

"It's not Christmas yet, Andy."

"Just open it Roger."

The tone of his voice tells that Roger he's not going to back down and so Roger tears into the paper, laughing when he sees the gift box.

"A snow machine? You bought me a snow machine."

He's amazed, not even knowing that such a thing existed, there being no need for it in Switzerland and when he turns to Andy to thank him he's smiling ear to ear.

"I figured that since there's no snow here, we could make our own."

"How did you-"

"Good guess. Come on, we can start it now."

Andy happily pulls it out of the box, throwing it to the side and Roger makes a note to pick it up before they go back inside and he just watches Andy behave like a kid, gleefully opening packets and mixing things and putting them into the bright purple object in his hands. Eventually he's done, putting the batteries in and hands it over to Roger.

He balances on Andy's shoulders as he puts the machine on the patio roof, pressing the button to turn it on before they wobble and he grabs onto the roof to stop himself from falling and Andy's laughing so much that he's almost left hanging, but fortunately he makes it to the ground unscathed. The fake snow is falling around them now, whir in the background but Roger's transfixed by it, catching some in the palm of his hand and smiling.

"It may not be real snow, but thank you. It's perfect."

"Our very own white Christmas in Texas. You don't see that every day."

"Or ever."

Before Andy can reply Roger kisses him, fingers in his hair and afterwards they stand together under the snowfall, totally silent as they look over the city. It may not be real snow, but for Roger it's enough because it was all Andy's idea.

Although next year, he's going to get Andy to Switzerland whether he likes it or not.


End file.
